Desmoronamento
by Melancia
Summary: Não está escutando...? O som do desmoronamento... [Oneshot] AkitoxShigure


Yooo!!!!

\o

Ela nem sabe, mas graças a **Kakau Kitsune** estou postando essa fic...

-

Nossa, que emoção!!!! .

Minha primeira fic postada sem ser de Naruto!!!

Por favor, sejam bonzinhos comigo, sim?!

-

-

-

-

_**- Akito... Eu estive te esperando... Você nasceu para ser amada... Amada por todos... **_

Mentira.

Você foi o primeiro a me abandonar.

_Amanda por todos..._

Como você é mentiroso papai.

Como pode mentir assim para mim? Como pode dizer isso sendo que ela era a pessoa que você mais amava no mundo...?

E você... Shigure?! Todo o seu amor também pertence a ela?

-

-

Como eu a amo.

E como é difícil amá-la.

Colocada tão acima de todos e agindo de acordo. Isolada em um mundo perfeito. _Imutável._ Considerada especial antes mesmo de nascer.

Minha criança... Como deve se sentir sozinha vendo tudo isso ruir.

Minha Akito... A mais amaldiçoada de todos nós.

-

-

Pouco a pouco tudo está se desgastando e irá desmoronar.

E agora?! O que restara em minhas mãos?

Tudo que eu tenho me está sendo tirado. A única visão de mundo que me deram, a única que me permitiram ter.

Tudo está, aos poucos, sumindo.

_Amanda por todos..._

-

-

Eu sempre a amei.

E meu amor por ela sempre foi maior...

... Maior que os Sohmas...

... Maior que a maldição...

... Meu amor por Akito sempre foi maior que o próprio amor a _Deus_.

Mas como ficarmos juntos... Se Akito estava sendo esmagada pelo enlace?

-

-

Se tudo se for?

Se todos se forem?

_Não quero um lugar onde todos sejam completos estranhos... Um mundo de solidão..._

Eu tenho medo. Medo do mundo fora do imutável.

Será que nesse mundo eles me amaram?

Quem irá garantir que não serei abandonada?

_**- Se acredita mesmo nessa tolice de que eles não vão ser atraídos por nada depois de conhecer o mundo lá fora...**_

Ela estava certa...

Eu não consigo mais... Prendê-los a mim.

Mesmo estendendo meus braços eu não consigo alcançá-los.

Eles estão me abandonando...

Ele está...

-

-

Rin... Entendo como se sente. E entendo sua busca. Assim como tentou libertar o Haru, eu tento libertá-la.

Mesmo que ninguém veja, eu tento libertá-la daqueles valores distorcidos...

... Do ciúme rancoroso...

... Daquele amor doentio...

... Libertá-la do mundo _perfeito_ criado em volta de si...

Queria vê-la andar com as próprias pernas.

_**- Shigure, você envolveu a Honda nisso... Só para forçar essa condição?**_

-

-

Não há mais volta.

Não há como detê-los.

Não há como parar o desmoronamento...

Por favor...

Kureno...

"_Indo embora."_

_**- POR QUE VOCÊ ACABOU COM ELA...?!!**_

Hatori...

"_Se afastando."_

_**- VOCÊ NÃO PODE SALVÁ-LO!!!**_

Hatsuharu...

"_Sendo tirados de mim."_

_**- COMO OUSOU TOCAR EM ALGO QUE SÓ PERTENCE A MIM?**_

Yuki...

"_Não."_

_**- PARE DE ME OLHAR COM ESSE JEITO DISTANTE!!!**_

Momiji...

"_Eu imploro."_

_**- POR VAOR NÃO VÁ!!!**_

Shigure...

-

-

Sim.

Queria apenas que todos tivessem a oportunidade de serem livres. E assim, com todos dos doze libertos ela poderia abandonar esse enlace maldito.

Essa é a oportunidade de Akito.

A libertação dos doze significa a libertação de _Deus._

Por isso a instiguei a exibir seu precioso enlace... O imutável. Só assim ela poderia ver com os próprios olhos... Tudo desmoronando...

Ah...

Eu sempre quis carregar Akito em meus braços...

-

-

FIQUE COMIGO!!!

-

-

... Mas ela quis que eu carregasse a _Deus_ também...

-

-

NÃO!!!

-

-

Meus braços não agüentariam... Entenda Akito... Entenda...

_Eu te amo... Mas do que qualquer outra... Esse sim é um fato que nunca vai mudar..._

-

-

NÃO ME ABANDONE!!!

-

-

_E eu estou aqui... Você apenas não percebeu... Mas nada mudou..._

-

-

POR FAVOR!!!

-

-

_Estou te esperando._

-

-

SHIGURE!!!!!

-

-

_Eu continuo a te esperar..._

-

-

Não me deixe...

-

-

_Continuo esperando... Você voltar..._

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Nhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!

Para quem leu o volume 22 fica algo sem sentido, não é?!

Mas como me esforcei para escrever essa one-shot, não quero desperdiçá-la.

E não se preocupe se não entendeu algum... Provavelmente eu também não.

Acho que nessa fic tentei apenas ver as atitudes do Shigure de uma forma mais nobre, se não fosse assim ficaria decepcionada.

O que quis dizer com isso?!

Exatamente isso.

Reviews, por favor!!!

Bye bye


End file.
